


Sam Winchester Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam Winchester Bingo Cards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completed first card.

Patient/Caregiver - [Mind Versus Body](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16866055)

Honeymoon - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 6](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859149)

Underage - [He's Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16858333)

Escort!Sam - [What That Mouth Can Do](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865431)

Bisexual!Sam - [Group Project](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865662)

Sam/Jody - [Sam's Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865911)

Witch!Sam - [Amulet](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859995)

Nudist!Sam - [Public Indecency](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865773)

Bedsharing - [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16896153)

Sam/Cas/Jimmy - [Ruby Red](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16858858)

Fucking Machines - [Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865782)

Architect!Sam - [Allergic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859263)

Free Space - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859149)

Restauranteur!Sam - [Do More](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865494)

Submissive!Sam - [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859533)

Fuck or Die - [Too Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859347)

Sam/Impala - [Black Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865401)

Food!Kink - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859149)

Detective!Sam - [Dirt and Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/17897099)

Sam/Jack/Dean - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859149)

Angst - [Too Good for This](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859311)

Firefighter!Sam - [My Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859974)

Bakery Owner!Sam - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859149)

Sam/Dean/Claire - [Getting Some Water](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16859368)

Chastity Device/Cock Cage - [Desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchesterBingo/works/16865512)

 


	2. Card 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second card for the Sam Winchester Bingo. Stories will be updated as they're posted. Let me know if you have any requests.

Stoner!Sam - 

Transsexual - 

Trope Reversals - 

Honeymoon - 

Dom!Sam - [2+2=3 Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20122852%2Fchapters%2F47738800%23workskin&t=NmUzZDExNjI1MTNmZWIwOTBlMjk4MDkyMTQxYmUzMzZmNTVkNjA4Nywzak9yUWlKRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186591307602%2Ftwo-plus-two-equals-three-masterlist&m=1)

Firefighter!Sam - 

Monster!Sam - 

Dry Humping - 

Sam/Pamela - [Six Foot Four Omega](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184854072614/six-foot-four-omega)

Amnesia -

Dad!Sam - [For Good](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183590417165/for-good)

Sam/Lucifer - 

Free Space - [2+2=3 Ch 15](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187493626469/2-2-3-chapter-fourteen)

Sam/Brady - 

Mutual Pining - 

Polyamorous - [2+2=3 Ch 14](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187493626469/2-2-3-chapter-fourteen)

Transgender - 

Soulmates - 

Omorashi - [2+2=3 Ch 17](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187648240470/2-2-3-chapter-seventeen)

Sex Toys - [2+2=3 Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20122852%2Fchapters%2F47670391&t=NjAyZjg5NDI1ZDlkYzY5NjI0NDJkODUzNTg5NWUyYWU1ZDFlZmRlMywzak9yUWlKRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186591307602%2Ftwo-plus-two-equals-three-masterlist&m=1)

Boy King of Hell!Sam - [From Red to Hazel](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184347053009/from-red-to-hazel)

Hurt/Comfort - [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674)

Restaurateur!Sam - 

Poetry - 

Sam Wesson - [Beginning to Look Up](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184440283060/beginning-to-look-up)


End file.
